Nouveau départ
by NoKopanda
Summary: Mayalis n'a pas été gâtée dans sa vie. Pour M. Duteil, c'est sa dernière chance, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste pour lui redonner le sourire. Et il fit bien, Mayalis va enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'elle aime : chanter, mais aussi rencontrer les Tokio Hotel...


**Disclamer :** Mayalis et son histoire sont à moi, mais les membres des Tokio hotel, eux, ne le seront jamais (et encore heureux, vu le bazar que ça ferait chez moi)

**Mot de l'auteur :** Ceci est une fiction que j'ai déjà publié sur un autre site mais par sécurité je la préfère ici. De ce fait, j'ai déjà dix-sept chapitres en réserve, j'en mettrai un par semaine pour être régulière. N'hésitez pas à me dire sincèrement ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouvertes aux critiques.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 1 : Quand tout semble perdu**

**L**a jeune fille se réveilla dans son lit, dans sa chambre, enfin, tout était relatif. Cette chambre ne lui appartenait pas, pas plus que tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce, hormis ses posters, ses habits, son maquillage, ses photos et ses souvenirs. Doucement, elle se leva et alla sous la douche. Elle s'habilla tranquillement, elle avait le temps, elle était en vacances. Mayalis se maquilla légèrement, de toute façon, elle resterait là, donc pourquoi se faire belle ? Elle descendit ensuite pour déjeuner dans le grand salon où tout le monde était déjà à table.

**E**lle dit rapidement bonjour à toutes les personnes présentes, et alla se mettre dans un coin pour être tranquille. Elle mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles alluma son baladeur et se laissa entrainer loin dans les méandres des notes, des rythmes et des paroles. Elle en oubliait même de manger, mais de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas manger, c'est juste parce que c'est obligatoire ici. Elle jouait cependant avec la pomme qu'elle avait prise en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts et sur la table.

**M**ayalis resta là un long moment, tout le monde était retourné dans sa chambre alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. La jeune fille contemplait toujours le mur en face d'elle. Ce fut quand quelqu'un vint poser sa main sur son épaule qu'elle sursauta et qu'elle revint à sa triste réalité. Elle regarda la personne qui l'avait si brusquement tirée de sa rêverie. Sandy. Cette fille était la seule personne à qui elle osait parler un peu, mais sans jamais réellement se dévoiler.

**« Mayalis, tu dois aller voir le directeur dans dix minutes dans son bureau, lui annonça son éducatrice.**

**- Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? demanda, Mayalis.**

**- Je n'en sais rien, mais il m'a dit de te dire que pour une fois, ça devrait te faire plaisir, et aussi que c'est très important.**

**- Ouais bah j'espère qu'il a été un peu plus original cette fois-ci, parce que la dernière fois qu'il m'a dit ça je me suis retrouvée à être obligée d'habiter un mois dans un haras, à monter sur des bête que je ne supporte pas et dont j'ai peur.**

**- C'est vrai que là, il n'avait pas vraiment cartonné, acquiesça Sandy en souriant, mais bon, laisse lui une autre chance. Tu sais nous tout ce qu'on veut c'est que tu ailles mieux et que tu t'en sortes. Le problème, c'est que tu ne nous dis rien sur toi, c'est difficile pour nous.**

**- En même temps, je vous demande rien, c'est juste vous qui essayez de vous plier en quatre pour moi, mais je ne veux rien moi.**

**- Si tu le dis, répondit Sandy désespérée. En attendant soit gentille et compatissante avec M. Duteil s'il te plait.**

**- Je vais essayer, conclut Mayalis. »**

**S**andy la laissa, tandis que la jeune fille alla reposer ses aliments tels qu'ils étaient quand elle les avait pris dans leur plat. Elle remonta rapidement dans sa chambre pour poser son baladeur, Monsieur le Directeur n'aimait pas ces objets là. Elle se brossa rapidement les cheveux, se regarda dans le miroir et tenta vainement de sourire, mais une fois de plus elle ne réussit pas. Il fallait dire aussi que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas fait le moindre sourire à personne. Elle se détourna alors de l'objet qui la rendait encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà et redescendit en courant presque pour ne pas être en retard. Si elle devait être gentille avec le dirlo, valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit à l'heure. Tout en courant, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu encore trouver. Il avait pourtant presque tout essayé, gym, natation, hand-ball, équitation, volley, basket, théâtre, cours de guitare, mais jamais il n'avait su trouver le truc qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Il avait bien failli y arriver, il avait presque trouvé, mais avait changé d'avis en voyant qu'encore une fois il s'était trompé.

**M**ayalis arriva dans la section administrative et alla directement voir la secrétaire, une femme qu'elle ne supportait pas mais qu'elle voyait au moins une fois par semaine pour sa plus grande exaspération. Elle lui rappela qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec son patron. Sans un regard pour la jeune fille, elle lui indiqua d'un geste las le chemin, comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle alla donc dans la « salle d'attente », une toute petite pièce avec cinq chaises. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, elle s'installa sur l'une d'entre elles. Mayalis regarda l'heure et vit qu'elle avait même réussi à être en avance pour une fois. Elle se détendit alors un peu et regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il allait arriver ou pas. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle vit un homme habillé en costume cravate avec un attaché-case à côté de lui. Il semblait s'ennuyer et Mayalis le comprit, il allait devoir attendre qu'elle en ait finie avec M. Duteil, ce qui risquait d'être long selon ce qu'il lui avait encore réservé. Elle n'essaya même pas de lui sourire ou de lui montrer un quelconque intérêt car elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle continua à observer le petit salon dans lequel elle était même si elle le connaissait par cœur depuis le temps. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie bleue foncée avec des liserées d'or, cela donnait un côté moyenâgeux, royaliste qui s'accordait avec les chaises qui étaient en velours couleur saphir. Seuls les magasines et les deux personnes rappelaient qu'ils vivaient dans un monde contemporain.

**P**uis, la secrétaire appela Mayalis et l'homme à l'attaché-case pour qu'il la suive. Cette dernière ne comprenait plus trop. Pourquoi il venait l'autre ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle l'examina plus attentivement, et vit qu'il était plutôt mal à l'aise dans son accoutrement qui le vieillissait considérablement. Ses yeux brillaient sous les néons blancs du couloir, mais Mayalis se douta qu'ils ne brillaient pas que pour ça, il était satisfait, ça se voyait. Cette constatation lui fit encore plus perdre le fil.

**L**a secrétaire les invita à entrer dans le bureau tout aussi moyenâgeux que le salon d'attente, à la différence que tout tournait au rouge. Mayalis avait interprété cela comme une volonté de se faire remarquer, et de montrer que c'était lui le roi ici et que c'était lui qui faisait régner l'autorité. Seulement, le détail qu'il n'avait sans doute pas envisagé, c'était que la plupart des jeunes ici, ne pouvaient pas comprendre ces signes, vu que seulement trois d'entres eux allaient en cours. Les autres zonaient, ou travaillaient, mais de ce fait, M. Duteil n'avait jamais réussit à se faire respecter, tout ce que ça lui avait rendu, c'était la réputation d'être vieux jeu. Une fois de plus, il y avait tout de même des éléments qui prouvaient de la modernité de l'époque, notamment l'ordinateur qui trônait sur le bureau lui aussi moderne, mais aussi les armoires remplies de classeurs sur les pensionnaires. L'homme en lui-même était banal, et très représentatif du PDG d'une entreprise moyenne aspirant à devenir plus important. Mais Mayalis savait qu'au fond, il était gentil, la preuve, il faisait tout pour la voir sourire un jour. Bon, il était particulièrement maladroit, et peu perspicace mais c'est ce qui faisait qu'il était cet homme là. Il accueilli cependant les deux nouveaux arrivants avec un sourire chaleureux particulièrement adressé à la jeune fille, même s'il savait qu'elle ne lui retournerait pas.

**« Bonjour à vous, les salua-t-il. M. Shunts, Mayalis. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »**

**T**ous deux s'assirent silencieusement.

**« Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir aussi rapidement M. Shunts, reprit le directeur.**

**- Quand j'ai entendu l'enregistrement que vous m'avez fait parvenir, répondit M. Shunts, je voulais venir aussitôt mais les démarches administratives prennent du temps comme vous le savez.**

**- Je comprends tout à fait, vous avez déjà été plutôt rapide. Mayalis, tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose ma pauvre fille. Voici M. Shunts, il est producteur et il voudrait parler de certaines choses avec toi, dit M. Duteil pour faire les présentations. »**

**L**a jeune fille le regarda incrédule. Il avait enfin comprit, il lui en avait fallu du temps. Mais de quel enregistrement parlait-il ? se demanda-t-elle. Le seul qui existait était celui qu'elle avait fait avec sa meilleure amie, il y avait de ça six mois. Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder ses pieds sentant le regard des deux hommes sur elle. Un producteur voulait s'entretenir avec elle ? Il était certain que le chant avait toujours était sa force de vivre, son moteur, son let motiv mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle avait un potentiel assez important pour avoir un entretien avec un producteur. Doucement elle releva les yeux et fit face à cet inconnu qui s'intéressait à elle. Il semblait un peu désorienté, elle était sûre que c'était dû à son mutisme. Mayalis pensa que normalement tout le monde devait sauter de joie à l'idée d'avoir été repéré. Seulement, elle ne savait plus ce que c'était de déborder de joie. Et même cette annonce ne réussissait pas à la faire sourire. Elle se força tout de même à se montrer un peu plus enthousiaste.

**« **B**onjour, moi c'est Mayalis mais vous le savez déjà, se présenta la jeune fille.**

**- Tu peux m'appeler Daniel, si tu veux, l'intima le producteur. Comme te l'a dit ton directeur, je suis producteur. On m'a passé une maquette avec des chansons que tu as écrites, et je dois te dire que tu as une vraie voix, tu es époustouflante. Je sais que tu n'as pas une vie facile en ce moment, mais je voulais te proposer de signer un contrat avec ma maison de disque, pour pouvoir te faire connaître et avoir ta place dans le milieu de la musique. Je sais que dit comme ça, ça ne doit pas trop t'emballer, mais tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir, nous pouvons t'aider à te faire un nom dans ce monde et faire connaître tes chansons.**

**- Je sais que tu n'es jamais réellement motivée pour faire ce que je te propose, mais là, c'est une chance en or que tu as, des centaines de personnes travaillent d'arrache pied pour qu'on sélectionne leur maquette, appuya le directeur du foyer. J'espère surtout que cette fois-ci je ne me trompe pas et que tu pourras redevenir heureuse, c'est ma dernière option. Toi comme moi savons que j'ai déjà tout essayé. Bien sûr, ça n'effacera jamais le passé, mais il faut que tu apprennes à te construire un avenir et que tu saches dominer ton passé. Je pense que ce peut être une bonne expérience de la vie et que ça pourra réellement t'aider. Nous ne voulons pas t'imposer ce choix, ce n'est pas comme l'équitation, mais je voudrai que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement.**

**- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours aimé le chant, je sais que sans ça, je ne pourrais même pas vous parler aujourd'hui, mais de là en faire ma vie... hésita Mayalis. Et puis moi, connaître et vivre la vie de star je ne sais pas si c'est mon truc, franchement, vous me connaissez bien monsieur, et vous savez que je ne m'intéresse pas à grand-chose, je ne veux pas me faire piétiner par les géants de ce milieu...**

**- Je vois, dit le producteur compréhensif. Normalement, quand je dis ces mots magiques de vie de star, toutes les filles de ton âge ont les yeux qui s'illuminent, toi ça n'a pas changé ton point de vue. Et tu sais quoi ? Ca me plaît bien, tu sais je connais bien ce milieu surtout quand cela touche les adolescents, vu que je ne travail qu'avec eux. Et je peux te dire que la majorité des filles qui ont eu la réaction inverse à la tienne, tu ne sais même plus qui c'est tellement elles se sont fait happées par notre système. Tu as l'air d'être une fille qui a les pieds sur terre, cela peut être ta force. De plus en ce qui concerne ce milieu, j'ai pour devise de ne jamais laisser partir un de mes jeunes à la dérive, je sais remettre à leur place ceux qui en ont besoin. Ton directeur a su, sans modestie, frapper à la bonne porte. Nous avons à cœur d'aider nos petits prodiges, jeunes ou moins jeunes. Maintenant cette décision n'appartient qu'à toi et toi seule. Je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate, juste que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement.**

**- Tu vois, pour une fois tu es libre de refuser, mais j'ai personnellement écouté la maquette que j'ai donnée à M. Shunts et tu as vraiment une voix en or, insista M. Duteil. C'est sûr que venant de moi l'avis n'est pas forcément conséquent, mais ce monsieur est là pour l'appuyer. Il ne serrait pas ici présent si tu n'en valais pas là peine. La vie t'offre une nouvelle chance, une chance de pouvoir te faire sourire à nouveau, de vivre quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que ce que notre système te propose. Depuis le début je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tu n'es pas faite pour vivre une vie aussi monotone que la notre, tu es appelée à faire de grandes choses, ça se lit en toi.**

**- Moi exceptionnelle? C'est la meilleure, railla la jeune fille. Enfin ouais peut-être mais cela ne se transpire pas, enfin là n'est pas la question. Je veux bien réfléchir à votre proposition, mais combien de temps me laissez-vous ?**

**- Le temps que tu veux, répondit le producteur.**

**- Je pense que vous avez sans doute d'autres personnes à voir et sans doute des artistes plus intéressants vous ont déjà sollicités, remarqua-t-elle peu crédule. Donc je suppose que si je ne réponds pas rapidement vous m'oublierez... Disons une semaine de délai, c'est correct, non ?**

**- J'avais raison, tu es très perspicace, tu as l'air de connaître un minimum ce milieu, ou alors c'est que tu es intelligente, sourit Daniel. Enfin bon, je sens que tu es faite pour ça. Une semaine c'est très bien, on se revoit même jour, même heure ?**

**- Aucun problème pour ma part, répondit M. Duteil. Merci beaucoup monsieur de nous consacrer de votre temps pour cette jeune fille. »**

**L**e producteur se leva serra la main du directeur et de Mayalis, espérant enfin voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage mais dû accepté qu'elle était vraiment différente comme l'avait prévenu M. Duteil. Rien que pour cela, il voulait vraiment qu'elle travaille avec lui. Il sentait qu'elle avait des choses à lui apprendre, une aura indéfinissable planait au dessus de cette jeune fille, et cela l'attirait. En leur souriant, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

**L**e directeur se rassit et reporta son attention sur la jeune demoiselle qui se tenait devant lui. Un petit bout de femme, qui avait vu plus d'horreur en si peut d'années que peu de gens de son âge. Son manque d'enthousiasme se comprenait, elle ne voulait pas être déçue une fois de plus mais lui s'était donné l'objectif de lui redonner l'envie de se battre pour quelque chose qui lui tienne à cœur, qu'enfin elle puisse vivre une vie normale. Mais il baissa vite la tête s'avouant à lui-même que cette jeune ne pourrait jamais être comme les autres. Cependant, il avait l'intention de lui faciliter la vie au maximum.

**« Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il.**

**- À votre avis ? répondit Mayalis par l'interrogative.**

**- Tu vas refuser ? tenta le directeur. Franchement tu as une opportunité en or, tu devrais dire oui.**

**- Vous me connaissez si mal que ca? Je veux juste voir s'il est sérieux où s'il à pitié de moi et de ma vie.**

**- Donc depuis le début tu veux bien?**

**- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiote, ma vie est peut-être nulle, je ne m'amuse jamais, mais pour une fois que j'ai la chance de faire ce que j'aime, vous pensez vraiment que je vais dire non ? Surtout quand on sait tout ce que j'ai dû subir avant que vous trouviez ce qu'il me plaisait réellement, rappela la jeune fille. Le chant est la seule chose qui m'ait jamais aidé à garder la tête haute malgré tout. Alors, je ne peux vraiment pas vivre ma vie sans musique, jamais je ne pourrai avancer sans cela. L'école ne m'a jamais plu, c'est une chance pour moi de quitter les bancs et les tableaux noirs. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il accepte de signer un contrat avec moi, pour mettre en avant ma misérable vie, et que tout le monde écoute ma musique par pitié. Je veux qu'avec lui on m'invente une nouvelle vie, assez proche de la réalité tout de même. S'il refuse de jouer à mon petit jeu, je ne signerai pas. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit, je connais assez bien ce milieu, donc ils ne pourront pas m'avoir comme ils voudront.**

**- Tu es assez effroyable quand tu te décides à parler. Enfin bon c'est comme tu veux, je sens que tu as l'air déterminée, donc je suis content. Un jour tu verras ta vie serra belle. Sur ceux, je vais te laisser aller réfléchir sur tes envies, ou du moins fait semblant de réfléchir à sa proposition...**

**- Bien, merci monsieur, au revoir, dit Mayalis en se levant. »**

**M**ayalis sortit donc du bureau pour regagner sa chambre. La secrétaire ne la regarda pas, mais même si elle l'avait regardée, elle n'aurait rien vu de nouveau sur son visage. Rien ne laissait supposer que cette jeune fille venait d'apprendre que sa vie allait prendre un tournant, qu'une porte s'ouvrait à elle. Rien ne laissait transparaitre qu'au fond d'elle, elle retrouvait un tout petit peu d'espoir. Ce fut donc toujours aussi impassible qu'elle passa devant le bureau de ses éducateurs, qui eux savaient pourquoi elle avait été convoquée, qui était présent. La seule chose qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était sa réponse... en la voyant ils comprirent que cela ne lui avait encore une fois pas plu. Tête baissée, ils retournèrent tous à leur occupation.

_Si seulement vous saviez..._


End file.
